The land of Fire
by Mademoiselle Pacoste
Summary: My version for the Kindness of strangers. Hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**My story takes place during season 5, episode 10. I've used several of the lines from that episode in this chapter, but the rest of the story is only my imagination.**

 **I've just found it on my laptop yestarday. I intended to organised my folders and I found this too. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The kindness of strangers

Merlin was wounded, but Finna helped him to go to the tower. It hadn't been an easy fight, Morgana was looking for them and one of her men had succeeded to hurt him.

"How do you know this tower?" He enquired.

"When you've spent a lifetime running, you know all the places to hide." The answer made him feel guilty, but he spoke up his fears.

"Running from... Arthur?"

"And from his father before him.'' it was the answer he received.

The pain was horrible and Merlin couldn't hold back a groan.

"It won't always be like this. Things will be better.'' Merlin promised, but he wasn't ready for her answer

"That's why I was sent. To help you make it so."

They heard dogs barking in the distance. Morgana was close. Finna helps Merlin to a room and bolted the door. They were safe there, at least for the moment.

"Why are you doing this for me?'' Merlin wanted to know.

"Without you, Emrys, Arthur cannot build the new world we all long for."

''I don't understand.''

"For hundreds of years the Catha have guarded their ancient knowledge. But now the time has come to pass it on to you, Emrys. For only you can carry their hopes into the great battle itself."

''How can I do that?''

Finna passes Merlin a small wooden box as she said.

" Here. Guard it carefully. It will help you in the dark days to come."

Merlin thanked her, but he could hear Morgana approached.

Morgana and her men approach the watchtower

"I want her taken alive. Do you understand? Alive!" she shouted.

"There's something else. Something Alator himself wanted me to tell you. Do not make the same mistake as Arthur. Do not trust the Druid boy.'' Finna went on.

They heard crashing outside the room they were hiding in. Finna helped Merlin up more steps to the room at the top of the tower.

''You must go on.'' She demanded.

"There is nowhere else to go.''

''There is a roof. You will be safe there.''

''How?''

''They think I am alone. Once they have me they will go.''

''I won't leave you Finna. We'll fight them together.''

''No. If Morgana sees us together she will know who you are. That must never happen.''

''Finna please...'' he begged

''It is my destiny, Emrys to serve you until the end. I could wish for nothing more. Grant me one favour.''

''Anything.''

''Leave me your sword.'' as he went away she bowed to Merlin and told him ''It has been a privilege to know you, Emrys." He went away, crawling to the top.

* * *

Morgana entered the room followed by Beroun and his men.

"Finna, at last. I'm impressed. At your age, it's very spirited."

''Stay away!'' she demanded, but the high priestess didn't seemed intimidated.

'But with age comes wisdom. It's over. Tell me who Emrys is.''

"Never.'' Finna answered confident. She was ready to stab herself when she saw the guard falling to the ground." Emrys" she muttered.

"Emrys'' Morgana shouted "Show yourself.''She cried trying to conceal her fear. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. She had never foreseen that he would wait for her. Every nerve cried ,he is your doom″, but the witch ignored that bad feeling. She was the High Priestess, after all, she was afraid of none. Morgana raised her hand in order to attack him, but her hand fell down like a petty rag. It was like she needed strength she did not posses and the witch could not control it. She couldn't say or do was no more air in her lungs and Morgana struggled to breath. Finally, her sight went blur and she passed out.

"Not yet, Morgana." He stepped forward. His voice rang out, strong and alarming, his eyes widen and harden till they turned into two burning globes. It was like his fury had surpassed the pain his former wound had caused and gave him the strength he did not know he possessed. But she could not distinguish the form that stood in front of her. she gasped desperately, struggling desperately to get some air and then she fell down at his feet.

Once again, she had threatened someone he cared about. Well he didn't know Fina well enough, but her motherly figure had conquered his heart from the start. Fina had helped, she trusted him, she was willing to die for him. He couldn't have left her to sacrifice herself. Too many had had to sacrifice their lives. It had to stop. Merlin felt responsible for the confidence all those people had shown him, he felt that it was his duty to protect them. He regretted that it was too late for Alator.

"Do you think he is still alive?" he asked. Finna looked at him confused, but she did not need toasked as he went on "Alator. Do you think he is still alive?" She could distinguish pain in his voice.

"It was his duty to save you, My Lord" she said solemnly. He threw her a faint smile and then his face darkened.

"I wished" he stated "I wish he had seen the world he dreamt about. The world Arthur will build one day. I wish he had known what peace means."

"He had seen it." Merlin couldn't understand. The sadness did not disappear completely, but his features lit at the thought of it. "Now it's time to make it real"

"I will" he swore and his words fell like a solemn oath. Then he turned his eyes towards the form that lay at his feet. The fury burst out more powerfully now and the warlock felt it was his duty to revenge Alator's death.

He raised his hand, decided to put an end to all that bloodshed, but his lips refused to mutter the words. He felt paralyzed. Deep down he knew that she was fighting for the same ideal as him, they wanted the same thing, just they had chosen different paths and it seemed like none of them had made the right choice so far. Long before he had sworn he would never be like her, but in that instant he was just like her: revengeful, full of hatred and bitterness.

He dropped his hand while his eyes studied the room. Finally he found what he had been looking for and his eyes stopped on a rope hanging on the wall. In less than a second it was at his feet, but as his fury diminished the pain grew and he felt that his strength would leave him soon.

"Will you help me?" he asked Finna. "This wound is horrible'' He added. ''She will awake pretty soon and I can't let her escape, not this time.'' They fastened Morgana's arms and legs with that rope which he enchanted not to break.

"I thought you're gone."

"I never listen. I'm sorry, Finna, but I don't do that." She watched him proudly. He was more that she expected to find. "Too many people have died. I'm sorry for your master.''

"What you're going to do with her?'' she enquired while securing her fastening.

"I don't know. " He could hardly move. "I know someone that could help me. Will you handle with her?" she nodded. '' The others are dead, don't worry about them. I will come as fast as I can, but I need to recover my strength. I can take off her powers for a while, but I can't do it in my state. Just keep her asleep until I come back."

"Don't worry, Emrys. I knew a spell that might work. Be careful.''

* * *

He summoned the dragon as he had used to do before. He was happy that he hadn't let Finna alone. Morgana was dangerous, he knew that, but his magic was strong too. He had to take off her power. As he was thinking of that he noticed the Great Dragon approaching, but he was too weak and he passed out.

When he awoke, the pain was gone.

"Thank you.'' He said to his old friend. He noticed that they were far from the tower. ''Can you carry me back? Morgana is…" As soon the dragon heard the name of the high priestess his face darkened. "She's my prisoner, if I take off her powers she would be vulnerable.''

"And then what, young warlock. What you're going to do?''

"Well… What should I?'' the dragon smirked "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to kill her.''

"I've warned you before about her and you're still so stubborn, Merlin. Stop protecting her.'' Kilgarrah ordered.

"I'm not protecting her… It's just…I don't think she deserved to die. Fine'' he said as he noticed the way the dragon looked at him "I can't kill her. Every time I try I recall the old herself. I can't believe she's gone. And I knew what made her like that. You have no right to accuse her. I showed you mercy when you had killed hundreds of innocent people, why wouldn't she deserve the same clemency?''

"I guess it's not worth trying to change your mind, but be careful, you can't control her.''

"That's why I want to make her vulnerable.''

''Merlin, prison is worse than death. If you really care, you shouldn't force her to such a life.''

"I'm going to find a way. There must be a better way, I just need time. Please, Kilgarrah."

"You're wiser than that, Merlin. Don't let your feelings speak for you.''

"I've learnt my lesson. I've really had.''

"I trust you, young warlock, I trust you more than you think. If you need me all you need is to ask.''

"Thank you, Kilgarrah.''

Without her power, she wasn't a problem anymore, but he knew that he had to find a better plan and he had to do it fast. He couldn't ask Finna for watching her forever. Even without her powers, Morgana was still dangerous, and as it wasn't bad enough, Finna had to hide from Arthur's men, too. That thought pained him. He was doing his daily chores, but Kilgarrah's words ran through his head.

 _Would it be better to kill her?_


	2. Chapter 2

We're going round

"Thank you, Finna." He said as he entered the room. Then he sat close to Morgana. She was still asleep and he could read a lot of pain on her face.

"It wasn't easy. Her magic is strong and I had to cast some spells to keep her asleep." Finna added as she noticed his attention was directed towards the form besides him. He didn't turn to Finna instead he kept staring at Morgana's sleepy features. Despite everything she had been through she was still beautiful…not that it mattered at that moment.

"I don't know how long it would last" he said referring to the spell he was about to cast upon the witch. "I've done that before, but I don't know how long will it take to her to recover her powers…..But I know it had made Sarrum's work much easier. " As Finna didn't say a word he continued "After I had taken her powers she was caught by Sarrum, one of the cruelest man that could possibly exist. She had been his prisoner for over two years."

For a moment it was deep silence, then she decided to change the topic. "Will it affect me?" She asked referring to the burning figurine.

"I think you shouldn't spend the night here." He replayed. He did not feel like talking. "I will come back and replace it as soon as I can. We will have to replace it frequently until we find a way to make it permanent." He had been about the go when he remembered that he had brought something for her. "I've brought you food. It's not much but…"

"Thank you, My Lord." He put a smile on his face and then his face brightened instantly as an idea crossed his mind. He bent and took the necklace around Morgana's neck.

"If I were find a way to enchant it, I will be able to take her powers away for good, at least as long she wears it." he turned only to find such flabbergasted eyes watching him. "It's strange" he started, but words did not come easily. "Well, I don't know what to do. Killing her is…well, the easiest way…at least it seems easy. It might put an end to all bloodshed and hatred, but I doubt it. I thought it had ended long ago…when I killed Nimueh, but it was only the beginning." He raised his eyes so he could see Finna's reaction. "Maybe I'm wrong. It will end it. I must consider it."

He couldn't go on and Finna didn't want to bother him with her questions. She felt that there was more than it could reach the eye, but still she couldn't understand why he was willing to show mercy to Morgana. Merlin guessed her though and answered after a while.

"She wasn't always like that. She was kind and sweet. She used to be my friend. I knew about her powers. I tried to help her, but I didn't do the only thing I could have done: tell her she is not alone. Eventually she found support somewhere else…she relayed on the wrong person."

"It must have been hard on you. Now I see why. Don't blame yourself. Everybody has a choice to make, she made her own and it was nothing you could have done to change it. imagine what would have happened should she knew about your powers…"

"Even though…" he cut her "I can't kill her and if that makes me weak then I'm weak. I can't either set her free, I have other friends to protect. I wish I knew what to do. I don't want her to suffer anymore. If I'll have to kill her, I want it to be as less painful as possible. She has had enough till now…"

"You have a good heart" She exclaimed, but she was shocked by his harsh tone.

"No, Finna. There is darkness and hatred there and sometimes I not even recognize myself" Then he lowered his voice "Please, give me some time. There are so many things that I need to figure out. However, What I know for certain is that death is permanent." He didn't wait for her answer. Merlin fled before Finna was able to say a word. Next to her, Morgana was sleeping peacefully. She was still a kid deep down….

As he listened to Gaius, Merlin felt his heart heavy. He watched the necklace while his mind was hunted by fears and doubts. If only he knew what to do…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy it. I can see you are from different parts of the world, which is quite amazing. I only wish I knew what you think about my story. Please. Just some words. Anything. What you like. what you dislike. I only want an opinion. Otherwise I will consider my story is not worth your time.**

* * *

The moment of truth

He felt the burden of his destiny. Camlann was close and Mordred…well, that was his fundamental question. Merlin couldn't understand how the future was going to unfold. He started to spy every of the young knight's actions and words. Yet he feared it wasn't enough. He hated when Arthur gave him chores that prevent him from keeping an eye on Mordred.

It had been a day since he had heard the prophecy, but the words still echoed in his ears. He hadn't slept a moment. He couldn't have. The warlock had spent the time among spell books. He couldn't believe how many books had been saved from the purge and they were actually hidden in the castle's library. He managed to learn some new spell, yet the answers to his question were still hidden to the warlock.

It was early in the morning and Merlin felt like having a walk in the forest. He needed some time with himself, but as he was getting out of the castle he heard a familiar voice. It was Mordred.

"I'm not going to ask you where you are going. I guess you know better than me what you should do, but be careful, Merlin. It's dangerous." Mordred warned him. Merlin put a friendly smile on his face as he asked if he wanted to join him.

"I'm only gathering some herbs for Gaius. You don't need to worry for me." Merlin hadn't intended to invite him, but he was glad that he had. The knight accepted his invitation. However, he was a bit surprised as Merlin had never wanted to spend some time with him. The young man hoped that maybe he had gained his trust.

Mordred kept asking him different things, but the warlock was too wrapped in his thoughts to answer. Soon, Mordred gave up and walk silently next to Merlin. Suddenly Merlin stopped.

"Thank you for yesterday." Merlin broke the ice. Mordred wanted to answer, but Merlin went on. "You don't understand me. I don't blame you, though. Sometimes I not even understand myself." The warlock stated. "There are moments when I wished I were an ordinary boy. Moments when I feel this destiny is too much for me."

"But you're handling great" The knight tried to encourage him.

"If only you could see what lies beneath that smile. I don't know who to trust and who to suspect. For me everyone is a possible enemy. And it is just so tiring. Sometimes I wish nothing but to sleep. To sleep an endless sleep and care nothing about what is happening in the world. Nothing about what is going to happen…"

"You can…" Mordred wanted to add "me", but the warlock cut him before the knight could say more.

"No, I can't and I know it's not your fault"

"Look I know that you are worried about my magic and…"

"It's not your magic" Merlin stated. "And it doesn't have anything with the past. I don't hate you because you have done something. I hate you for something you are destined to do…and I can't help thinking that my life would be much easier if you were dead." The knight stepped back a pace at loss how to take the words and a curious discomfort began to steal over him as the air grew cold…

"So, you want me dead…you wanted that all along…" The knight sputtered.

"Sometimes I wonder if it were better should you know. My words are cruel. I know, but I've never been more honest in my life. You don't know what you are going to do and that makes you dangerous. Actually, I wish I didn't know either. Then we would have been friends..good friends, indeed." Upon saying that, Merlin took a glance upon Mordred. He was afraid. "But every time I close my eyes I see nothing but the future. I hear nothing but the prophecy and the warning of the dragon. It was a time when I wasn't like that. I used to believe in people, but she took that from me. She taught me what hatred could do to a kind heart." It wasn't necessary to explain who she was; Murdered knew instantly that Merlin was speaking about Morgana.

"But" he stammered "it doesn't mean all people will betray you, does it? I know you two were close, but…"

"It's not only about her, it's also about me. I've changed; Murdered and it scared me how much. There is darkness in my heart. My friends make me forget about it, but I fear what would happen should I lost the last bit of love"

"You won't you have a good heart…you're the strongest person I have ever met. Please, trust me. I will do my best to avoid whatever they said about me. Do you really think that I will ever hurt Arthur or, who knows, destroy Camelot?"

"That's the problem. I've seen only a part of the future, the rest is hidden to me and honestly I don't want to know more. I've tried to change the future before and I ended in causing it to unfold. Maybe, right now, by telling you this, I'm helping it to unfold."

"No, I understand. I'm grateful you're honest with me even if your words are cruel, indeed. But you are wise enough" he wanted to add "to want me dead", but he couldn't. Merlin read his mind, though.

"I've tried before, but I've never got the courage to it myself. You were just a child and you made me doubt me decision so many times. I could have healed you when you were wounded by the Desir, but I didn't want to try. They healed you because Arthur refused to listen to them. Honestly, I didn't agree with their plan for forcing Arthur to bring magic back. That should have come from Arthur..because he wanted it not because he was forced to do it. But they are unmerciful and you are their weapon, you're their revenge and I fear it is not in your power to change that."

It was painful. He was afraid. Deep down he pitied Merlin, but he couldn't let him see. The knight even doubted his own power of controlling his life. However, he wanted to fight.

"Maybe" the knight said "if we work together, we will be able to prevent it. I don't want it more than you do. Maybe, futures could be changed. Maybe, they will understand that they were wrong about Arthur."

"What if they are not wrong?" Merlin enquired from the blue.

"You doubt him?"

"Don't you?" Mordred did not answer. "What if Arthur will do something very stupid like punishing you for your magic, will you still forgive him?" Mordred was still unable to continue. "Are you aware I could kill you? Merlin asked sharply.

"What will you do, should that will happen to you, Merlin?"

"I will embrace death happily. At least, I will not have to lie anymore." Merlin answered with indifference.

"So, you think he will kill you."

"There was a time when I thought he would accept me. Now, I fear what will happen…death is the easiest punishment for me. What I fear is my friends' reactions. Will I be hated? Will they treat me like a monster?...That's the problem, Mordred. I can't guarantee that Arthur will accept us. Yet I can't blame him. He is a great person and a good king…but some prejudices can't just be destroyed overnight."

"I don't think he will ever hurt you…no matter what. I want to believe he won't hurt me either. …"

"I can't promise anything. However, we can't go on like that… we should find a way to show the world that it is not magic that is the problem but the way it is used. We should find a way to make everyone feel safe in Camelot. You, Mordred, are just the weapon. It is Arthur who will cause his own bane, I fear. If it is so, removing the weapon is not the solution. It may buy time, but eventually a new weapon will arise."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Ordinary people love the king. Other kings envy him. The warlords admire his skills…It's only the magic creatures that really feared him….. What if we are going in the wrong direction?" Mordred watched him confused, but he let him continue. "Even if, let's say Arthur accept magic, the country has suffered too much because of it to be able to forget and forgive. Forcing Camelot to accept it will only make the things worse. However, the pressure any magic creature has to endure in Camelot is just too high to be able to control it. Eventually it will blow everything away."

"Right." Mordred exclaimed unable to follow his idea.

"What if the problem is not the people from Camelot, but the pressure we are forced to endure everyday?... We have to remove that pressure"

"How?"

"Finding a place where they could be free. Until the people will be ready to accept us, we have to find a place for us. If their kids weren't to suppress their magic; if Camelot's executions were just a story told by their parents and grandparents; if they were to be taught how to use magic, they wouldn't be a danger for ordinary people. "

"You suggest that we should leave Camelot?! Give up, just like that."

"I suggest that we should give up trying to live up to someone else's expectations and live our own lives. Live just the way we like."

"What about Arthur?" Mordred enquired. "Are you going to abandon him?"

"I've made a promise to him and I'm going to keep it. I will be on his side no matter what. However, it will be much easier if I knew that being on his side does not imply going against my own believes. If Camelot will stop being inhabited by magic creatures, then hardly will someone break Arthur's ban against magic, at least not someone with good intentions. This way I will be able to enjoy the best of both words."

"Sounds perfect, although I wish they were part of this world, too." Mordred said melancholically.

"We will still be able to visit them, won't we? Are you going to help me, then?" Mordred smiled.

"I….of course, but are you really trusting me to help you?"

"If this goes well, I can't see why I couldn't trust you."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"I'm not doing that for you." He admitted.

"Still thank you. I won't disappoint you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Many thanks, Meri Ley, for your kind words. It's hard to explain what I actually intended by making Merlin so confusing/ unintelligible. Well, to me it felt more natural to make him look for words rather than have them coming easily. Yes, as you said, he was lost. In the series, he was decided to go on the path he had decided to go long time ago. Merlin had sacrificed too much already to allow himself to have any doubt.**

 **Here, though, Merlin had second thoughts. I know it is quite unfair to make him doubt Arthur, but I don't think being the best friend of someone really makes you blind to their errors. In fact, I don't think Merlin perceived it as an error. As he said, he did not blame Arthur, but at the same time he had to think about his own kin. It is also clear that Merlin had doubts concerning Mordred otherwise he would have killed him long ago. What strikes me is that Merlin had actually focused on Mordred being the problem although he had been warned that Arthur would be his own bane. What could that mean, but the fact that Arthur would do something so stupid that Mordred would turn against him?**

 **What made me force Merlin to admit to Mordred? I guess I felt that Mordred needed to know the truth much as it hurt and I felt that he also needed to see the other side of Merlin, the devil one (inspired by a nice song)**

 **Well, I've said a lot of things, but at the same time I think I said nothing. The conclusion is that it is not Merlin that is confusing, it is me. Though, you've been very politely.**

* * *

The Land of Fire

Morgana woke up. At first, she studied the surroundings. The witch couldn′t remember the events of the last days. She only remembered that she was about to find Emry, but what had happened next was a mixture of feeling and images Morgana couldn't make up their meaning. Though, she knew that whatever she remembered, it was quite terrifying. The High Priestess had never felt so vulnerable, so powerless, so confused. Morgana breathed in, trying to calm herself. Whatever it was, it must have been one of her usual nightmares.

It wasn't the pit from Sarrum's lands and that gave her a sense of comfort. In fact, it looked like she was in some old, stone room. Probably, it was somewhere in a castle or a tower. The room seemed clean, but there was hardly any furniture. Despite being alone, she could hear voices coming from outside. She looked through the window. There were people working outside. She saw children playing on the green fields that surround the castle and women carrying water inside. What really shocked her was to see some type of small dragons carrying stones. At first she thought those dragons would attack the citizens. Yet they do not only attack the city, but none of the citizens was actually afraid of them. She opened the door and started to scan the corridors.

Suddenly she remembered her meeting Emrys. The witch had the slightest idea where she was or how she'd ended up there, but she felt fear growing inside her. She wondered if he was there. Every face she saw seemed like a threat to her, but she was too proud to let them see. Eventually she stopped a group of noisy women and asked them where she was. The women answered in few words that Lord Emyrs had called them here so they could live happily far away from all those who want to destroy magic. They had been there only for a few days. They had left their houses and lands in the hope of a land where they would finally be free. They had taken with them everything they had. Many of them had nothing or little. Yet they were welcomed there no matter their status or wealth. None cared if they had magic or not. Many no-magic parents had come there because one of their children had magic and they were afraid for their lives.

There was a lot of work to do: houses to build, lands to plant with crops and vegetables, food and animals to buy from other kingdoms. Yet they had magic and they were all working. It was a blessing to see the kids, who had spent all their lives hiding in fear, playing freely with magic on the field. It was a true blessing to see how much the deserted fields from Perilous Lands had changed in just a few days. They were now covered by fresh grass and lovely flowers. The water was crystal clear and the forest was no longer a frightening place, but a kingdom for wild animals and mushrooms as well as berries and different types of forest fruits.

However, Morgana did not share their joy. The name of Emrys sent shivers on her spine and so she ran for her life. She ran as fast as she could, not caring if she got scratched by the thorns of the wild flowers or by the branches of the trees. She fell numerous times. She was bleeding all over her body yet she didn't have time to think about it. It was almost dark when she arrived at the gates of the city. The wall was too strong and too high for her to destroy or climb while the gates were well guarded. ( Merlin had paid attention to this aspect. In fact, the city's walls had been his first concern.) Morgana took a deep breath. No matter how much she tried, her magic wouldn't return. Nevertheless, she gathered all the strength she felt capable to and went directly to the gates. She told the two guardians that she wanted to go out, but they seemed not to have heard her. They just crossed their spears in front of her signaling her to return. Truth been said, they hardly look like ordinary solders. She watched them insistently. She knew them. soon the witch realized where she had seen them. They were the Knights of Medhir.

* * *

It had been a full week for Merlin. From the moment he had decided to give his people a peaceful place to live, the warlock had hardly had a moment to relax. At day, he was in Camelot, protecting Arthur and pretending to be his stupid servant. At night, he studied spells and met with leaders of the Druids, fairies and different magic communities as well as high priestesses. He had even succeeded in bringing Aithusa there. At first, she was upset on him, but eventually she started to follow him everywhere. However, she missed Morgana and it was only after he took the dragoness to see her friend that Aithusa really calmed down.

Merlin had never expected that so many people would answer his call. He had never expected that he would ever be able to manage something like: all those people were actually listening to him. They were looking for his opinion, for his orders. He was feared and loved at the same time.

However, he hadn't come to a solution regarding Morgana. As she refused to eat while being his prisoner, he decided to move her to another room and let her alone. She couldn't run far, after all. Everybody knew who she was, but they were ordered to let her be. As long as the witch wouldn't do anything stupid she would be free to do anything she wanted. Merlin really hoped that Morgana would enjoy this new chance; he hoped that seeing magic been used freely and people being judged fairly for their errors would make her go back to being the kind and lovely girl he had once met in Camelot so many years ago. Yet, he had to remove her magic just to be sure Morgana wouldn't hurt anybody. Maybe, in time, when she would learn how to use it, he would allow her to access it again. Maybe…but he feared it was only a fairy-tale. Deep down, he knew that the girl he had used to call his friend would never come back again. No one can go back to the past, not even the great Emrys.


	5. Chapter 5

A new job

She was scared and wounded. Her dress was a complete mess - torn by thorns of wild flowers and by the branches of the trees. She was bleeding all over her body. The witch had deep bleeding everywhere: on her legs, hands, back. Her hair was also a mess. There was not a single resemblance with the former lady of Camelot. Merlin saw her standing there, in front of the huge gates, waiting for them to open. However, Morgana didn't notice him entering. She just saw the gates opening and she hurried to take that unique chance, hoping that she would be faster than the guards. She was not only unable to get out, but she also bumped into Merlin. Blue eyes met green as his face was over hers and his hand rest on her back – the result of him catching her so she should not fall. Yet Morgana soon recover her posture and suddenly jump on her feet. Merlin laughed.

"Let's go, Morgana" He ordered her. She not only refused to obey his command, but put on her superiority smirk.

"Since when would a poor servant give orders to a lady?" She tried to look superior to him, but in fact she was scared, scared even by Arthur's poor servant.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Morgana, but I doubt that it is really what you want. The guards were strictly requested no to allow anyone to get out of the city. You won't be an exception. So, what's your master plan, Morgana? Stay here and die of hunger or get a cold due to freezing rain or have your wounds infected? Right now, the city needs any help it can get. Instead of staying here and torturing yourself you would better go back and help your own kin to live in a happy world."

"I'm not going to help Emrys." She uttered and there was no way to change her mind.

"Still as stubborn as ever, Morgana? Don't you want magic back? Can't you let go of the past? Why do you hate Emrys so much?" It was a bit funny to speak about himself as if he was someone else, but it wasn't the right time to tell her the truth. Without waiting for another world he caught her in his arms and put her on the horse he had brought with him from Camelot. Morgana had lost a lot of weight during the time due to malnutrition and lack of sleep. Then he sat next to her - all happening so fast that she had no time to jump down- put his left hand over her stomach so her back would lean on his chest while holding the reins with his right hand. Morgana wanted to run, but he was too strong to fight with him and to her surprise she was actually enjoying the moment. However, it didn't prevented the witch from trying to escape from his embrace numerous times during their journey towards the castle.

* * *

Finally, they arrived. He guided her towards his room. He could felt her tension. She was like a scared panther in a cage, ready to attack at any moment…

The witch was very tense, indeed, as she did not know what to hope for or to be afraid of. Everything seemed lovely and scary at the same time. The place was full of magic and joy. However, the same power that created that joy scared her. She wasn't ready to meet Emrys.

The room was full of books and papers yet tidy and cozy. She could recognize some of the books. They were full of spells and legends, prophecies and magic creatures. Morgana couldn't help flipping through the pages. Meanwhile, he brought a plate of food and invited her to have a try. The food looked tasty, yet she was afraid to eat. Merlin guessed her fears, even if she did not dare to speak up, and tasted from each dish so she could see it was safe.

"If I were to want you dead, I would have done it before, don't you think? Why would I need to poison you now?" The witch did not answer. Instead she sat down and started to eat. She was really hungry. Merlin let her alone and started to look over the books. Morgana ignored him. The food was really good. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten something so tasty.

Merlin allowed her to enjoy her meal. However, he could see that she hadn't relaxed completely. As one of the lords entered to deliver a report to Merlin, Morgana stopped and watched him with scared cat-like eyes. The fact that she knew Emrys was around was killing her. Merlin gestured to the lord to follow him and they left the room, allowing her to have a decent meal while they could have a private conversation.

Yet, being alone didn't help at all. She had been more relaxed while Merlin was there. Each noise was amplified by her fears. Morgana had always been brave no matter what. She was decided to be brave now, even if the one she would have to face was her mortal enemy and the man that was destined to be her doom.

* * *

Morgana had finished her meal and was reading a book when Merlin entered the room.

"Whose room is it?" She asked as sat down on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers over the bed linen. It felt so soft. It was clearly that its owner had to be a noble.

"This matters little, Morgana. Do not worry, though. No one will disturb you here…. What I want you to do…." He went on after a while. Morgana didn't like the way he said that. Why would she do something for him? She wasn't his servant, after all. "You aren't a noble anymore, Morgana." Merlin had seen her reaction and so he decided to stress Morgana's role and duties from that moment on. "So, you have the same rights, duties and privileges as any other peasant. As a result, you will have to work if you want to eat and have a warm place to stay. You can apply for any job you feel you are eligible for, but you have to take into account that you will have to be good at it. Better than any of these peasants or lords. However, what I want you to do tonight is a quiet easy task."

"What don't you do it yourself if it is so easy?" Morgana couldn't help but threw at him.

"Because I have to handle more difficult ones and I lack the time to do this petty task, too." She smirked at him, but said nothing. Merlin pretended to ignore her reaction and invited her to have a sit at his writing table. To his surprise, Morgana obeyed. Then, he handed her some sheets of paper, ink and something to write. "You will have to copy this." He said as he gave her some other sheets of paper that contained the new laws of the country as well as the punishment for each of the crime written above.

"All of them?!" She exclaimed as she studied them. "That can be done with magic. Isn't anyone capable to do it?"

"Well, yes. It can be done this way. However, I wouldn't know for sure that you have read those laws if I do that way, would I?"

"What if I refuse?" She asked.

"You may lose any chance of being offered a better job. Although, there are many chores that could be done with magic, there are few people that are actually able to use it properly. As a result, they had to be done in the classic way. As I said, you need to work somewhere. If you think that it is of little importance whether it is mopping the floor or writing some pages, then you can do as you wish. The food you eat tonight was mine, but I wouldn't be able to share it with you, any longer. Plus, it won't be fair for those who really work here. Now, it's your decision if you do as you've been told or not." As he said that he went back to his stuffs.

* * *

He had used himself to have some reports of the every day's problems and accomplishments brought to him every night so he would be able to find solutions as well as to evaluate the results of his orders. Merlin had never intended to take over the country, but all of his lords refused the crown….And even without a crown, people were listening to his suggestions and obey his orders. So, he was the king, the king of a magic land.

There were many orders to be given and he had done it while meeting with Lord Elster – the one that had disturbed Morgana's dinner – so it was little need to convoke a council for now. So, he would have time to study some of those spell books. To his surprise, Morgana was pretty docile. She wasn't writing a word, but she was carefully reading the papers he had given her. Merlin smiled. It might work after all….

* * *

Morgana didn't know what to do. She didn't want to listen to Merlin. What right he had to tell her what to do? Yet, she watched at the door and suddenly she felt alone and afraid. She didn't want to leave the room. The witch was scared of going outside. She hated Merlin, but he was hardly a danger for her, wasn't he? Well, she had some doubt about it. However, he was right. If he were to really want her dead, he would do it openly. He had nothing to fear now, after all. Back then, in Camelot, she was Uther's ward and poison was the only option he had. Here, she had no magic and no status. Killing her was any more dangerous than killing any petty peasant from that land or… "Might it be that the king treated people as equals as Merlin had said?" She thought. There was only a way to find out. She suddenly remembered that Merlin had asked her to copy the laws of the kingdom. If she wanted to find out, she only needed to read the laws. "I'm not going to copy them anyway. So, it's not like I'm listening to his command." She told herself and then she started to study the papers. They were indeed interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **Secondly, sorry for letting you to wait so long, but I was so busy these days.**

 **Thirdly, I want to share some of my tradition with you so here you have some links to some of the carols that are singed in my country.** **watch?v=xerEH8UAJvU &t=1401s watch?v=0eY2W3tRC6Q**

 **watch?v=xerEH8UAJvU &t=1401s**

 **watch?v=0eY2W3tRC6Q** **. (Yes, the lines above are copy paste from Eclipse. Sorry, but I want my message to arrive to all of you).**

 **Let's go back to the story. Thanks again, Meri Ley. Your reviews show just how much you hope from this story and this is a great joy for me, but at the same time a great challenge. I hope I will keep you here until the end. Thanks for pointing out the facts that you didn't like. It helps me improve the story.** **(Yes, eventually, Merlin would have to give up serving Arthur, but first he has to find a solution.)**

* * *

Merlin was really tired. He had so many things to do, but powerful as he was he knew no spell to help him regain his energy. It was already the fourth day in a row when he hardly had some sleep. Eventually, he let his head fall on the book he had been reading and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Morgana was still reading the papers. As she finished, she put them down on the table. The witch was ready to comment something against Merlin when she noticed he was deep asleep. She couldn't help a laughter as she took a glance towards the knife. She stood up silently, took the knife and tip-toping, she went close to Merlin and pressed the knife against his neck. She regretted that she would have to postpone killing him for another time as she would need him to help her escape from that land.

Sleepy as he was, Merlin couldn't register what was happening and he just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her next to him. For a moment, she feared that the knife had cut deep in his skin as she had no time to move it away from his neck. Killing him in that moment would have ruined her plans. However, there wasn't the slightest cut on his skin and Merlin was sleeping peacefully again. Yet, he woke up just some moments after as he registered that she was practically trying to kill him. There was the slightest trace of fear on his face, though.

"Have you read the laws?" He asked on a calm tone, as if he had had everything under control.

"Kind of." She answered confused that in such a circumstance he would asked about those stupid papers.

"So, you know what the punishment for murder is, don't you?" Morgana started to lose her confidence, but she still had a plan.

"What benefit would my death bring to you if you were dead as well?" She was decided to fight until the end although the last think she wanted was to be face to face with Emrys. She suspected he had to be the king as the papers had his signature.

"You won't kill me, anyway. You know that you have no escape. Everyone would know that it was you as no one else was with me." She hated him when he was so confident. "Plus…" He added before she had time to say a word. "Plus…" he smirked and caught her right hand while using his body to pushed her down on the floor "you are not strong enough to do that." He pointed out as he landed over her, his hands on her wrests. The knife had scratched a bit his skin, but he didn't look upset by it. "It's just a cut." He added as he noticed her eyes on his bleeding neck. He lowered his body so his chest would press hers. He could feel her beating heart. He said nothing and that silence made her lose her breath. The witch had simply forgotten how to breathe. She wondered if she should be afraid or to enjoy the moment.

" _How makes I've never noticed how hot he is when he looks at me like that? Why am I thinking about that? Think, Morgana. You have to escape or…."_ Those thoughts kept crossing her mind. Well, she didn't know what to expect from him while she couldn't help wondering how it would feel if he were to kiss her and….. She struggled to think about something else. She reminded herself that she actually hated him, that he had tried to kill her before. However, it didn't prevent her from wishing she could press her fingers over his back and kiss him…

The situation was any less awkward for Merlin than it was for her. Despite of anything, Morgana was still beautiful and having his chest so close to hers made him nervous. However, he was better at concealing his feeling. He knew that he could kiss her if he wanted to. She was powerless in his arms. Nevertheless, he knew it wasn't a good idea. He didn't trust himself at that moment. Bedding her would just make things worse. It would only give her more reasons to hate him. So, he snatched the knife from her hand and stood up.

"I think it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow, you will come to tell me what job suits you." As he said that he took her by the hand and directed her to the door. "The next big wooden door on the right is your room." He added as he left her on the huge corridor. "Good night, Morgana." Upon saying that, he disappeared behind the closed door and she had nothing else to do, but to follow his instructions. There were soldiers on the corridor, all of them were watching her, but none dared to say a word. She hadn't calmed down yet and she was sure it was visible on her face and on her posture. The witch felt her cheeks were in fire, something that hadn't happened to her for years. Her legs were limp and so was her all body. And it was cold there. Merlin had been so warm.

* * *

The room was full with women and children. It was huge indeed, but crowded as it was, there was hardly any space for anything else but lying down on an improvised bed. However, the room was clean and apart from its obvious lack of any piece of furniture (if you weren't to take into account the beds), the room lacked nothing else. Actually, it was a pity that the room had been renovated only to be used to accommodate peasants and servants. It could have been used as a ballroom. Perhaps, that had been its usage long ago.

Even if she didn't like to share the room with others, Morgana had to accept it. It was a lot better than sleeping in the woods or having to face the mighty Emrys (even if she started to doubt he was that mighty). She felt every glance directed towards her, but she didn't care. She wouldn't bother caring about what some peasants think about her. She not even bothered to ask if the bed she had chosen was actually taken. Morgana simply lay there and close her eyes, indifferent to the gossip fueled by her indifference and arrogance. The true owner, however, wasn't in the mood to start a fight and looked for another bed.

* * *

She was woken early by the gossip of some young serving girls who were laughing and chatting right near to her bed. She was really furious, but as she was about to throw some not-very-lady-like words to them she realized that she was the only one who hadn't woken up yet. Everybody had already made their beds and had put on their daily clothes. The witch had been too tired to hear them. However, those girls' giggles were too loud not to be noticed. Morgana had nothing to do and no other clothes except those she was already wearing. She would have to talk with Merlin about that. Why Merlin? Probably because he was the only person she actually knew there. She couldn't go and tell a soldier that she didn't have clothes, could she? She could have asked those girls, but she was just too proud to admit that she was poorer than they were. As she had nothing better to do and she couldn't sleep either, Morgana just listened to their conversation. To her surprise, the girls, who seemed to be around 16- 17 years old, were talking about the Emrys. Well, talking about him wouldn't have been a strange topic if they would have talked about his kindness or if they would have debated the laws or something like that. However, the girls were debating about how handsome he was and how he had helped one of them to carry a basket of vegetables. The girl told her friends over and over again how he had smiled to her and she had felt her heart beating and that he had actually touched her hand and she had felt she was about to faint and was unable to say a word. And all the girls seemed to envy her and told her she had been so lucky.

Morgana felt she was going sick. Emrys was around eighty years old and those girls were debating how "hot" he was. It was quite disgusting. It was clear for the witch that those girls were stupid. However, she was the only one who thought like that. Even the elder women seemed to agree with the girls, but they just say that he was really handsome and kind and that the one he would choose as queen would be a very luck girl.

One of the girls declared that if she were to meet him she would go to him and tell him that she was his and that he could do anything he wanted with her. Yet her friends said nothing and she noticed that they were insistently looking to something behind her. She didn't have time to turn as she heard Merlin's cheerful voice.

"And who's the lucky one?" Obviously, she hadn't expected that the king would be behind her and obviously she didn't dare to say those words to him. Instead she let her head down as she felt that her cheeks were in fire. They were all lost. They forgot any etiquette and were just looking at him with pleading eyes. He smiled and took a glance on Morgana. She was still lying in the bed. "Have you slept well?" Merlin tried to change the topic and help the girls to regain their courage. He couldn't understand why they were so afraid of him. He had never wanted something like that. The only person that should have actually been afraid of him was Morgana and yet she was the only one that was actually relaxed.

"What do you want, Merlin?" She asked bored while every single glance was directed towards her. She had spoken rudely to the king.

"I just wanted to see how everything goes. Are you alright?" He didn't say if he was speaking about Morgana or he was referring to everybody. Yet, Morgana thought he was referring to her.

"What do you think? Those stupid girls kept talking all the night while those idiot kids were either running all over or were complaining and…" He didn't allow Morgana to finish.

"Fine. I've got it. I am really sorry that I can offer you all the comfort you need, but I will try my best to have the city build as faster as possible so you will be able to have your own room." He really meant it although Morgana kind of deserved that. "Morgana, try to be more cooperative, please. You will have to become friends. It's for your best." The girls nodded, but they obviously didn't want to be friend with Morgana. "Thank you."

"How did she dare to speak like that?" One of the girls said after he had left even if Morgana was still there.

"Be quite." Another added. "I think she knows him. I've heard she had spent the evening with him yesterday."

"What is so special about her? Why will someone like him look at a girl like her? I heard she had been taken her magic because she had done a lot of bad things. Is it true?" They asked her.

"That's not your business." Morgana threw at them, but she was obviously annoyed by their question.

"She bitts." The girls burst into laughter. Morgana could help but to attack the girl who had started it. She may not have magic, but she had nails and the girl would pay for trying to laugh of her.

* * *

None dared to intervene while the poor girl tried her best to escape alive from that battle. Morgana was decided to give them a lesson and so she showed no mercy upon the one who had dared to insult her. However, to the girl fortune, Merlin followed by a couple of soldiers entered the huge room. The two women were separated by the guards who took Morgana away from the poor victim. The girl was taken cared by the other girls while Merlin watched everyone present there, waiting for an explanation. None dared to speak. Everybody just let their heads down…..

Eventually, a girl started to speak and then other girls added different kind of arguments against Morgana, some true, but many invented. Considering their story, Morgana had attacked them without a reason. Their friend had just asked her something quite innocent and then Morgana had answered violently, insulting them and hitting their friend. In vain did Morgana try to explain that they had insulted her and as a result she had decided to protect herself; none believed in her story.

Merlin was impenetrable. It was clear that he was furious, but none could tell how he would react. "I will let Lady Miriam to judge it." Upon saying that, a woman came in front of him. She was Lady Miriam, the one responsible with supervising the serving girls and dealing with any type of problem they may face.

From the moment he accepted to rule the country, Merlin had been aware that he would need all the help he could get, so he gave responsibilities to each of his council members over some of his subjects. They would have the liberty to decide upon any small problem that might appear while the king would only deal with the greater problems that concerned the entire country. His representatives would only give him a daily report of the main problems, so he wouldn't have to waste is time on tiny issues.

"I will deal with them, Sire." She responded immediately.

"Pretty well! You have all the liberty you want." However, both knew that "the liberty" he had spoken about was relative as Lady Miriam as well as anybody else had to follow the law which actually gave her very little freedom upon deciding the punishment. He left due to the lot of work he had to do. Plus, deciding upon such a small matter would only alter the rules he had already established. He didn't want to interfere to the job of somebody else. He'd already done enough damage by coming in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thank you for your nice reviews.**

 **Meri Ley: It's kind of difficult for Morgana to be smart when she lets her feelings control her. However, she will find her way out somehow.**

 **This chapter is not about her, though. You need to wait a bit to see what will happen with her.**

* * *

It was the second time Merlin fell asleep in just a few days, just this time he was in Camelot and he was caught by Arthur. His magic might have helped him a lot, but there was hardly a spell that could make him immune to tiredness. Much as he hated it, the warlock had to make some choices; he had to give up something. Some decisions weren't easy. However, a lot of things changed since Arthur had become king. If it hadn't been for Morgana, Camelot would have been a safer place than it had been during the reign of Uther. Now, Morgana wasn't a threat anymore, but he'd leant from experience that once a danger was removed a new one would arise. Yet, he had a lot of people that would keep an eye on Camelot if only he asked them so. Though, he wasn't used to rely on others to do his job. Giving up his job as servant and moving to Perilous Lands made him feel as if he would abandon Arthur.

Arthur was furious. Merlin hadn't finished polishing his armor and he needed it. Moreover, his servant had fallen asleep while doing his chores. He started to scold Merlin as he'd always done, but for the first time Merlin was speechless. His servant mind was far away and the king couldn't reach him. If he were to think better, he wasn't as furious as he'd thought. Even if he'd never said it aloud Merlin was his friend; maybe his only friend he had. Merlin had always been there for him when he'd needed him.

"Arthur, you need to find someone else; someone who could really do his job. I…. I'm not a good at polishing armors and…" Merlin gathered all his courage to say those worlds. It wasn't easy to let go of so many years and memories.

"You've been a disaster before, as well, Merlin." Arthur tried to joke, yet the way his servant had spoken made him doubt it was actually funny.

"Before I had to help an arrogant prince to become a fair king, now, you don't need me anymore." Of course, Arthur still needed him, but it was time for the king to learn to deal with life himself. It was time for Merlin to trust that Arthur would make the right choices without him. No matter how much he wanted to protect his friend, he couldn't be there forever.

"But…." Arthur muttered.

"You are my friend, Arthur. You can ask me anytime for a piece of advice, but Camelot is not my home anymore. I fear it never was." It was now or never. He'd always been afraid of what his friend would think about him where he to reveal his magic. However, it wasn't fair for them to be lied. If they really were his friends, then he would accept him; if not, then it was not worth making illusions.

"But…you said that you'd be my servant until the day you'll die." Arthur reminded him. Why had he to make it more difficult than it was already?

"You need someone better than me. I bet Gorge would be a better servant. My job was never to polish your armor, but to teach and support you. You've changed a lot and Camelot is safer than it used to be. Look at what we've achieved, all of us: you, Gwen, the knights. But, I don't belong here."

"I don't understand. What had happened? Where do you want to go?" Arthur started to bomb him with questions. Even if he didn't want to say it aloud, the king was afraid that he'd said something wrong. "Don't be an idiot, Merlin."

"I've figured out that there is no place for me in Camelot. Arthur, I have magic." He was serious, but Arthur didn't take him seriously.

"Merlin, you're an idiot."

"I mean it." And before Arthur could say a world, he saw his sword levitated. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I wished I could have told you before, but you needed me then. I couldn't risk." Merlin said as he saw the disappointment in his friend's eyes.

It was little to say Arthur was mad. Merlin was his friend and he'd never expected to be lied by him. He could not understand why he would do something like that.

"Why? Why do you use magic, Merlin? What do you want?"

"Why? Do you really think I had a choice? I was born like that. I could perform magic before I could walk. I wish you could understand. If you ever changed your mind, you can always find me. Till then, take care of you, Arthur."

* * *

It wasn't what he'd hoped for. The fact that Arthur didn't understand he was like a freezing shower, but the warlock had been prepared for that moment for a very long time. Arthur, though, was still shocked. He wanted to believe Merlin, but he couldn't. He'd already been betrayed by too many people. He'd seen how evil magic could be and he didn't want to risk. He was the king now and for the sake of Camelot he couldn't let Merlin run away no matter how much it hurt him. So he called the guards and demanded them to arrest Merlin. The king didn't want to kill him, but he hoped that way he would buy the time he needed to take a decision. Merlin said nothing. He allowed the guards to take him. If Arthur didn't want to accept him, he was free to do whatever he wanted, but the warlock wouldn't hurt innocent people. Yet, he wouldn't die at Arthur's hand, either. He would escape at night. The warlock had already done it numerous times before.

Everything went according to plan. The guards didn't noticed when he passed by them. They were already snoring loudly. Merlin ran out. The court was empty, but not for long. The belles had started to ring and soon the soldiers of Camelot started to gather. They were hardly a match for him. Yet he preferred to hide behind some wooden barrels and wait. To his surprise some of the people of Camelot came to give the soldiers a hand. They were all armed with whatever they could find: pitchforks, axes, knives. They were already sick of wars and sorcerers. They'd all loved Merlin, yet everything had changed. Their fear of magic was stronger.

Merlin sneaked in the darkness as silent as a cat. He waited for a moment when no one could see him and ran towards the gates. However, he'd never expected to meet Arthur there and the king didn't seem willing to let him go. In fact, he called the guards and in just a moment, Merlin found himself surrounded by furious people and soldiers.

"I don't want to hurt you." Merlin said as he saw there was no way out. "Arthur, let me go. I won't come back. I promise." He had a kingdom to go back to. He had people who waited for him. He had friends there. He couldn't die in Camelot. He wouldn't die like a traitor.

"You should have never used magic, Merlin. I've trusted you. I can't let you go. I won't let you become like them." Arthur said. He tried his best to control his voice and be the king people expected him to be

"I've always have magic. If I wanted to destroy Camelot, I could have done it. I won't harm you. If you let me go, no one would suffer." He practilcly beggeed them, not even thinking that he could have taken them all with just a glow of his eyes. And Merlin meant it, but people were too afraid of magic to let him go. So, he only needed to move his hand a little (without any intention of attacking) to become the prey of the numerous arrows the soldiers had sent towards him. Some of the soldiers freaked out and they decided to act even if Arthur hadn't given the order.

* * *

It hurt for a while, but then the pain was replaced by weakness. He just wanted to sleep; to forget everything; to let go. He closed his eyes, but there, in the darkness he saw Aithusa dancing in the sky, he saw kids laughing loudly while tiny fire dragons fly on the air, he saw new villages and huge fields with grains….and fairies flying over the lake…and unicorns coming to drink water from the cool spring. He couldn't let go...

* * *

The moon was bright on the sky. For many years he had been his friend. It had lightened its way through forest. It had lightened his way home, but today he was leaving Camelot and he preferred darkness. He blew off all the torches, he cast a spell on the sky and clouds covered the moon. None could see a thing and everybody could do nothing but watch as the darkness grew until they couldn't make out friend from enemy. The discipline was gone. None dared to make a step. Then the great gate opened and they felt something sneaking very close to them, but as they tried to catch that thing they only managed to catch the ones next to them. Before other soldiers with bright torches joined them, the great gate was closed again and Merlin wasn't to be found.

* * *

Arthur inspected his people. There were spots of blood everywhere, but none of his people was hurt. Yet Merlin was. He only wanted to protect his people, but it had ended horribly. He wondered if Merlin would be safe. He wondered if he would hate him for that. The king knew it wasn't a coincidence that the clouds had covered the moon. He knew it wasn't the wind that blew off their lights. It was magic. It was Merlin. Even if he had little knowledge about magic, he understood enough to know that Merlin wasn't an ordinary sorcerer. And yet he'd always stood by his side…. He remembered his words. Merlin had made him a king. He'd taught him to take the best choice. And tonight he'd left his men harm him. But Merlin let them alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews. I haven't intended to turn Arthur into a bad character. He was just confused. Deep down he wanted to believe Merlin, but he didn't want to be betrayed again.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Morgana had managed to finish her chores. She'd been punished to clean the stables and take care of the pigs. Pigs? She'd never seen a pig in her life (except for pork meat, but it didn't count as pig). She'd never done something more disgusting either. The stables were relatively clean and the pigs were quite friendly. Quite nice in fact. Especially the small ones. They kept running around their mother and they were so pink and clean and playful as well as noisy and curious. However, it didn't last for long as they escaped in the mud and in just few minutes they were all gray and dirty, but happy –even the small ones tried the mud bath with such pleasure.

For the witch, though, it was a disaster. At first, she'd refused to obey the orders Miriam had given to her. She wasn't going to allow anybody to make a fool of her. But there were guards at the entrance and Miriam had made her clear that she wouldn't be allowed to go out until she finished the chores. Moreover, the lady had made it clear for Morgana that if she refused to complete the punishment she would have no chance of gaining a job in the future. As a result, she would have to beg for some food and a clean shelter which was hardly suitable for someone of noble blood as her. When she finally decided to face the music and do as she was told, everything went from bad to worse. First, she got dirty; then she forgot the gate unlocked and the pigs opened it and went out… and they ran directly to the first rain poll they could find. But it wasn't just that. The pigs refused to go back and she had to try her best to catch them. As soon as she was close to catch one, the pig would run and she would fall in the mud. When the pigs were finally in, the witch was already exhausted and the floor was dirty again. So Morgana had to clean again….

Much as she wished to completed her chores and go back to her chambers, the thought that she would have to face those stupid serving girls again, that she would have to spend the night with them again, the fear that they would try to take revenge on her; all those things made her want to postpone that moment. And so she would.

The witch made her mind to have a tour of the country. She decided that if she were to spend some time there, at least to learn something about this place. Even without her powers, Morgana could still feel the woods vibrating with magic. Under the moon light, the place was serenial. As she wandered through the woods she kept having the feeling that she was watched, yet it didn't scare her. She sensed no animosity in that unknown presence. There was no one, but she knew there had to be. It mostly felt as if she was followed by a curious child. Indeed, from all around; from under the old leaves on the ground, from behind the tree, from the rain-pools, from bushes, from flowers, couples of eyes followed every of her moves.

Eventually, the witch arrived to a tiny field,right in the middle of the woods. Around the huge rain-pool, thousands of flowers covered the ground. Morgana was enchanted by the numerous lights that dance over the water. Bridges made of spiderweb crossed the great mirror of the lake and there, tiny creature walked undisturbed. They were too small to be clearly seen from distance, so Morgana had to come closer. They had strange forms, but despite of their unusual appearance they seemed quite cute. They looked as if they were made of the finest silk, tiny fluffy balls of silk, as silver as the light of the moon, carried by six spry feet. And those speedy creatures watched her with the biggest eyes she'd ever seen on any other being alike. Then, one by one, the tiny creatures started to gather together, climbing one on the back of the other, building something that resemble with a snowman, just it wasn't made of snow. Morgana watched with awe as the little man started to gain a form and started to move as if it was a single creature, not thousands. Now she noticed that some of them were pink while others were black or bleu. The pink once gathered to form its mouth while the blue once drew its big, cute eyes. The tiny creature smiled at her and she smiled back.

As she thought that nothing could surprise her even more, a pixy emerged from the flower near to her and settled on her hand. Morgana just smiled at her guest and soon many of the pixy's friends came to join her. Apart from being that small, they were hardly any different from a human child. They sang and dance as they flew in the air. Others kept inspecting Morgana's necklace. Its glittering green stone must have looked quite fascinating to these tiny girls. The witch tried to take it off in order to offer it to the pixies, but there was no way to do so. To her complete astonishment, the pixies started to inspect her clothes and her hair, but soon ran away disgusted by the horrible smell. Their reaction amused Morgana. Yet they returned, carrying water and flowers and they called their sisters as well. They kept singing as they started to wash Morgana.

As she stood there, another magic being dared to come closer. It was a unicorn – the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Then, the spirits of the wind, of the water, of the ground and of the fire joined this strange group. They all welcomed her in their land and they offered to present their villages to her. Morgana was mesmerized by the beauty of their houses and of the joy that ruled over their tiny country. She wished she could stay there, among pixies, among mushrooms – that proved to be some sort of magic beings, as well – and among thousands of different creatures which were willing to display their magic in front of her. Some of them control the four elements and they never get tired of making a real show right there, in front of their new guest. Others controlled the weather and the cycle of nature. While others were just magic.

However, when she asked them if she could stay with them, the spirit sent her back to the castle, to Emrys. They spoke about how good the king had been with them and about how happy they had been since they'd moved there.

"You have to go back. Go and make peace with your own people. There is a lot of magic there as well." One of the elders spoke. "Emrys needs you and you need him. Together you can create a better world; a world where your kids could enjoy our company as well. Is it worth all that pain, all that hatred, all that fear? You've been granted with magic by the gods. But you are more than that. You are gifted with the ability to control the most powerful enchantment that had ever existed. Love." The elder continued. "Do not ruin it because of pride and hatred."

"But I can't go back. They don't want me. Where should I go?" Morgana admitted for the first time that she was lonely and unloved. And that realization made her suffer. Till then she'd covered it with hatred. She'd pushed everyone away because of her desire to look strong. She'd looked down to everyone that could have accepted her, including this country and its people, Merlin….

"You already know where." Echoed the forest.

On her way back she was guarded by same sort of magic cats, whose fur could shine as bright as sun, as well as by some baby dragons that reminded her of her little Aithusa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is a bit of Merlin and Morgana's interactions. Hope you'll enjoy it. I really did while writting.**

* * *

There was still a place where she could go. The magic creatures accompanied her until she reached the end of the forest, then they said good bye, but not before they told her to return whenever she felt like seeing them. Only a salamander – a black onyx like lizard with big eyes and quick feet - jumped on her shoulder, decided to accompany her in her journey. It reminded her so much of Aithusa. Just that the guy was way much smaller and it was dark. She took it with her as a token of affection from the wood.

To her surprise, the witch still remembered the way, even if she'd only been there once. She stopped in front of the huge door, wondering if the one she expected to see was inside. It was the same room she'd been a night ago, but she knew little about the castle and about its inhabitants. Merlin she had known was the servant of Arthur, but she had the slightest idea what he was doing here. She didn't allow fear to change her decision. She was sure that was the room.

Morgana studied the room from the door, but to her surprise he was nowhere to be seen. She entered anyway. The chamber was lightened by the moon and by the few candles that hardly bore any sign of flame. She stopped in the middle of the chamber, unable to figure out if she should stay or go. But she didn't want to return to those awful women.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin enquired as he noticed her presence. He'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd arrived. He had needed all his energy to return. He'd only cleaned his wound and applied a spell on them, then he'd allowed himself to have some sleep. He hadn't wanted to disturb the physician in the middle of the night. He'd been hurt before and somehow he'd managed to survive. He would go the morning. Yet there was another type of wound that any of his physicians couldn't heal. So, he was surprised to hear someone enter his chambers. And he'd never expected that person to be Morgana.

* * *

He took her by surprise. The witch hadn't considered looking carefully at the bed. It took her a while to be able to say something intelligible. Then fury started to bubble inside her as she realized he would have an entire room for himself while she was forced to share the room with so many other women. He tried to explain that it was only for a while and she would be able to own a house pretty soon, but she didn't want to listen. She declared that she wouldn't go back and he would have to share the chamber with her. If she had to share, he would have to share as well.

As she thought better, Morgana realized that it was the most stupid idea that had ever crossed her mind, but as Merlin insisted that she had to leave, the witch was decided to carry on with that stupid idea.

Merlin only wanted to be alone. It was the worse time for having a debate with her. He was hurt –both physically and morally- and even if he wouldn't have, he couldn't allow her to stay there. He was the king and every of his action should be thoroughly thought as it could send a wrong message to the people. It wasn't that he bothered having to share his room with someone, but he didn't want it to cause misunderstanding and gossip.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He tried to send her away. "And no, I'm not going to share the room with you no matter what you think or say. It's no fair for the other people. What make you think you are special? Since you came here, you've only caused conflicts and misunderstandings. You refuse to help. You not even have a job. And now, you want the best chamber in the castle. If you really want this chamber you will have to prove me that you deserve it while others don't. Till then, good night, Morgana! And by tomorrow you better decide what you want to do with your life."

She was taken aback by his words. He was as cruel as everyone else. She gently caressed the little salamander. She didn't need Merlin. She wasn't alone. She still had that little thing. She would prove Merlin who she was and that day she would have a better position that he had. Though, she couldn't make out how he'd managed to be so "important" in the castle.

"If I have to decide for a job, I want the same job as you." She uttered, unaware of what that might mean. No matter what he was doing, Morgana knew that she could do it better. Merlin laughed.

"I don't doubt you do. However, there's already taken." She was furious. "Unless….."

"What? I will do anything?" Morgana was aware that it was stupid to fight for a job she had the slightest idea what it meant.

"There's a feminine equivalent for it, but you don't really want to know."

"I do." She declared certainly unprepared for the answer.

"Unless, you marry me." Her face was precious. In fact, his wounds didn't hurt so bad anymore. This all situation had become quite funny.

"Are you proposing me? Because I will never do that for a stupid job, whatever it means." The witch threw at him. Merlin laughed again.

"In fact, it was a challenge. I will only marry the girl that will prove worthy of being by my side. You haven't convinced me till now that you might have the tiniest chance."

"You stupid arrogant peacock." She said as she left the room.

* * *

"I think you do have a chance if you want. Just…stop fighting against everybody." The salamander spoke. She hadn't had the slightest idea her friend was capable of something like that. "What do you think about teaching the children? You've been a noble. You must know a lot of useful things. Or taking care of the sick ones…you've always been good at healing spells." The salamander went on suggesting. "Just try it. You would love it. Plus, the king would be impressed."

"I don't care what the king thinks."

"Well, it wasn't I who stormed in the king's chambers and demanded him to share his room with me, was I?" Morgana watched her friend flabbergasted. She took a glance towards the door, then back to her friend.

"Emrys?" She asked as she took another glance towards the door.

"It has taken you a while to figure out."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to kill that idiot. How dare him to lie to me that way.." Morgana could hardly control her fury. She struggled to find the best words, but there were none suitable enough to help her express what she felt inside. There was no curse to make her feel satisfied. She really meant it when she said that she wanted him dead. The witch wanted to kick, punch, slap, scratch, destroy him. Though, she felt that nothing would hurt him badly enough.

Without thinking about consequences, Morgana crossed the huge corridor that leaded to his chambers. Never did his chambered seemed farther. The poor salamander tried her best not to fall as the witch hurried to his room. It could not even think about saying a word.

"Wait." The salamander called as Morgana was about to open the door and she wouldn't do it gently. "What are you going to do?" Morgana was decided to ignore her friend and she entered the chambers even if deep down she knew that it was stupid. "Then what?" The salamander went on. "Do you really think it will make you feel better? Do you really think that your life will be any better after that? What about the second chance? What about everything we've decided?"

"I don't care." She threw at it.

"But I do. Please, wait until morning. Think a bit. If you feel the same, then you'll be able to keep going with your great plan tomorrow. Just a night. For me." The salamander tried to reason with the witch. Morgana didn't look convinced, but her friend watched her with such wet, bright eyes that Morgana suddenly felt calmer. She cast a glance towards Merlin's bed. He was probably sleeping.

"Fine." She added on a harsh tone, although she knew that the salamander deserved the best, not her fury. Together they rushed towards the common room. She only stopped when she heard some of the soldiers muttering something. She threw a dagger look at them. Then she left the room on as if nothing would have happened.

* * *

The soldiers were confused. Obviously, people shouldn't have gone in and out of king's chambers whenever they felt like. However, the king didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, the king was capable enough to deal with attackers and thieves by himself, even much more capable than they were. As a result they decided to let go as they noticed the witch rushing out of his chambers.

* * *

In the morning, the king's young servant came to bring his breakfast. At first, Merlin had refused that practice of having a servant, but as he usually forgotten to take care of himself due to the bulk of papers that needed to be read, due to numerous meetings he had to attend and due to the fact that during his walk towards the kitchen he would usually ended up visiting another place as the simple presence of the king would gave the opportunity to any peasant or noble to expose they problems. Then, he had started to realize that he needed someone to help him and that boy was exactly what he had needed at the time. Will reminded the king so much of himself as he'd first put his foot inside Camelot. However, the king was careful not to overwork the boy or to be rude with him. After all, Merlin knew pretty well what it felt to be a servant (even if sometime, Merlin would rather rub the floor than try to find an inexistent solution to an overcomplicated problem).

Will was shock to realize that the king was still in bed. He'd never woken up the king. Every time he'd entered the king's chambers Merlin was already up and ready to work. The boy stood in the middle of the room unable to decide what to do next. He stood there for several minutes before he dared to speak. Though, his attempts were fruitless. Then, he decided to pull over the curtains, hoping that the sun would awake Merlin. It didn't work, though. Yet, as Will come closer he finally noticed that the king's white sheets were red with blood.

* * *

Morgana had only woken up some moments ago. She hadn't slept well at all, but the silence of the night had helped her to put some order to her thoughts. She was still furious, yet she didn't want to kill Merlin anymore. She realized that it was stupid. Hard as it was for her to admit, she had also realized that she may be to blame as well. What he'd done to her was unforgivable. He'd hurt her more than anyone had ever managed to. Though, despite of everything, he'd brought her to the castle, he'd given her a second chance. For the first time the witch was aware how powerful he was and that frightened and brought her relief at the same time. The world he'd managed to create was so wonderful. People were finally free, magic was around and yet he hadn't had to kill a single soul to achieve it.

She couldn't help laughing as she remembered the last night conversation with him. Even if he hadn't welcomed her ambitions, he had actually suggested her that she may have a change of becoming queen…of becoming his wife. What touched her was not her opportunity of finally becoming a queen, but the fact that he was willing to forgive her, to welcome her in his country, in his life, maybe to love her…

* * *

It was still early in the morning. The common room was still full of people as they were still preparing for the day. None would expect the soldiers, least of all Morgana. She felt her blood freezing in her veins as they came towards her, all of them cold and serious.

They marched inside the room not bothering to pay attention to anyone. They only stopped in front of Morgana and before she had time to say a thing they two of them took her by her arms and dragged her out of the common room. None bother to explain why.

She was soon taken to a huge room. They had to pass many corridors and climb down stairs after stairs before she was finally there. The only face she recognized from that room was Mordred's. She supposed that the rest of them must be nobles as their posture and their outfit gave them away. They were as cold and bitter as the soldier that had brought her there had been. Morgana tried to find the reason why she was there, but she found no answer. She hoped that Merlin would be there as well, yet her glance didn't meet his. Finally the doors opened and a huge dragon stepped inside. He was as gloomy and intimidating as everyone else if not more. He did not resemble Aithusa at all. She was sweet and lovely. Morgana patted her little salamander to calm it down. The poor thing. It had been taken with her.

"Morgana Pendragon." The Great Dragon spoke on a cold tone. He was just in front of her and the witch was aware that he only needed to make a single step towards her and she would end under his sharp claws. "You've been accused of attempting to kill the king." Morgana was speechless. She watched the dragon as she would expect him to be crazy. She still expected that Merlin would come and tell her that he was joking with her; that he wanted to scare her. "You've been seen entering his chamber last night. Were you are or weren't you to the king's chambers last night?"

"I was, but…." She tried to speak.

"What possibly would someone like you do there?" The Great Dragon went on.

"This is madness. Ask Merlin if you really want to know." She still hoped that he would save her, but all her hopes were gone as one of the lords muttered:

"Doesn't it cross your mind that if the king would be able to tell as what had happened, we would have known? The king was attacked last night and the only person that had been to his chamber was you. Moreover, one of the soldiers that were on duty last night declared that he had heard you uttering that you would kill him. The king was found unconscious and he had several nasty wounds on his body. Don't you find it a bit strange?"

"But it wasn't me." She cried.

"Can you prove it?" The Great Dragon challenged her. She had never felt more powerless in her life.

"No". She muttered and she was shocked that her body had found the energy to make that word audible. The Great Dragon watched her mercilessly. She looked around the room, hoping to find a bit of compassion, but no one seemed to believe her.

"Mordred" She begged the young knight to save her.

"Do you know that he went against the entire council so you wouldn't be judged and executed for your actions? He wanted to give you a second chance. I believe him at the time. Now, I wondered if I ever known you at all. You've brought that upon yourself."

"Will I be executed?" It was all she could say. It was clear that no one would believe her even if she was telling the truth.

"I don't know. Right now your life depends upon the king's. If he dies, you will be judged according to the law and punished."

"..for crime" Morgana added.

"Sorry?!…" The Dragon asked.

"I will be punished for crime. So, executed."

"Yes." He spoke without any sparkle of regret. "If the king recovers, he will decide your destiny."

"Let me try to heal him." She suggested. "I used to be good at healing spells."

"Do you intend to say that we are incapable to heal him?" He was now furious.

"No, No….I just…"

"Take her to the dungeons." The Dragon ordered and soon she was dragged out of the room and taken towards the coldest and darkest corners of the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking me so long. I hope you were still waiting.**

 **Maricate, I'm happy that I've convinced you to read my story. (I'm working on my style. I promise.) Thanks for the suggestions. They are very useful.**

* * *

The dungeons were cold. The air was freezing _or was she so afraid that her own blood had turned into ice?_

The salamander watched her from distance. It didn't scold her, neither tried to calm her. It just watched her. The witch didn't care that they wouldn't believe her. They were only strangers. They knew nothing about her. She didn't care that she was supposed to die, but it hurt her know that she'd lost them all. Mordred's accusations, Aithusa's coldness. They all cut deep into her heart.

Under any circumstances, the news would have brought her joy. She had wished for his death more than anyone else. Yet, it wasn't supposed to be like that. The witch remembered all the times when she'd tried to hurt him. He had always survived.

"He will live, won't he? He has always found a way out of everything." No one answer. She was afraid. She couldn't figure out if it was because she was going to die or she was afraid that once he would be gone all her hopes for a better life would be gone as well. Even if she were to escape, she would never be truly free. She would continue to be an outcast. A creature chased away by everyone. She wouldn't be a teacher. She wouldn't a healer. She wouldn't have Merlin's chambers to hide whenever she wanted.

Time had never passed much slowly. It was late when she finally got a guest. It was Aithusa. Her Aithusa.

"It wasn't me….." Morgana started as her old friend come closer.

"I know…." Morgana was glad to hear that. So her friend believed her. "You have no reason to lie. In fact, had you done it, you would have never lost the chance to boast with your success." It made her feel sad. True at it was, it wasn't easy to hear it aloud. "Don't worry. He won't die. He lost a lot of blood, but he is stronger than that. "

"Do you know who did it? Why the guards didn't notice when that person entered his chambers? Do you think that he knows who did that? What if he didn't see the attacker and he will think it was me? What if…?"

"The guards?! Why didn't they notice? I wouldn't put my trust into those soldiers. The one who did it must have been someone he trusted, otherwise he wouldn't have succeeded. I have my suspicions regarding that person. He probably was already wounded when you entered his room. What was he doing when went there?"

"He was sleeping. I only wanted to…he was the only person I knew here and …I don't know why I went there. It was stupid. ….I didn't know he was the king. She told me." And she pointed to the salamander. I was furious and then I said those words, but ….I didn't do anything stupid. …I…"

"Did he look sick or something?" The dragon insisted.

"What? ….Well, if I think it better, I found it strange that he was sleeping. It wasn't so late and I don't remember him going so early to bed. Yet he wasn't in the mood to speak with me. In fact, he was very grumpy."

"Do you want to see him?" Aithusa asked after a while. "But promised you will act well."

"Isn't it dangerous?" If she thought it better, she really wanted to see him. After all, he had been her friend once. "Is it true that he had fought those men to have me pardoned?" Morgana couldn't help asking.

"He has never forgotten that you were his friend. I think he felt that he owns a lot to you. However, it wasn't only that…He had never let go of you…. And no, it isn't dangerous. The king himself had sent me after you."

"He's awake…but…" Morgana was shocked. He couldn't understand why that dragon had to torture her like that when Aithusa knew from the start that she was saved. "So you knew it wasn't me."

"I knew from the moment you entered that room. However, if you really want to kill him now, you will need to wait. If I found out that he was as stupid as I suspect he was, I'll be the first in line." Aithusa laughed.

"He didn't tell you what had happened?"

"No. He just ordered for you to be brought to him. You should have seen Kilgharrah's face. Merlin cares a lot for that dragon, but he couldn't help disagreeing with him about you. They've done it since you were still in Camelot. After all, Kilgharrah was the one who advised Merlin to kill you that day. Merlin, however, found a way to save both you and Camelot. I don't know if he'd chosen poison on purpose hoping that Morgause would accept his conditions and she would save you or it was a lucky coincidence. However, he has never wanted you dead. Do you want to hear a secret? Were you to have tried to kill him, I doubt he would have said a word about it. So, no. I didn't know from him. I just know you are better than that."

* * *

Merlin was lying on the bed. The pain was still there, but at least the dizziness wasn't as intense as before. However, there were other types of pain than the physical one.

He'd dreamt about his days in Camelot. He was with Arthur. They were laughing. Arthur was joking about him being a clumsy idiot. Merlin was mocking him. They were both young. None of them had been king then. And there was Morgana, teasing Arthur. She was so carefree. So beautiful. She had loved them. She had loved Camelot.

Much as he cared for Arthur, his own kingdom was his responsibility now. He wished Arthur had understood. Yet, it wouldn't change the respect he felt for Arthur. It wouldn't make him stop thinking about him or about Camelot.

Merlin didn't regret a thing. He had so many lovely memories in Camelot. He'd helped a country to thrive. He turned a spoilt boy into a king. He helped him find love. He gave him an army and the best knights the entire Albion had ever had. Had this friendship been real? Had it been happening in his head? Little did it matter. He was going to miss his friend, but at least he could preserve all the memories.

He wrote a letter to his mother. She had repeatedly denied his invitation to come and live with him. She loved her little village and the people. She didn't want to change that for anything. Yet he was afraid for her life. He didn't want to think that Arthur would dare to do something against her, but right now he wasn't sure what Arthur could do when furious. Merlin considered the possibility of Arthur thinking she was a witch. He scolded himself for doubting Arthur, but he wasn't willing to risk his mother's life.

No, sending a letter was too little.

* * *

When Morgana entered the room, Merlin was nowhere to be found.

"Where has he gone?" The witch asked Aithusa.

"He said he would be here. I'm going to ask his servant. He must know where Merlin is."

Morgana was tired, both physically and mentally. The stress was too much even for her. She collapsed on the bed, caring little that she wasn't supposed to be there.

 _Merlin has a servant._ Morgana thought before falling asleep. It had been so long since she'd felt so comfortable. The fabric of the bed sheets was so fine. She almost felt like a princess.

* * *

 **I make no promises for the next chapter. The good part is that I have inspiration for at least a chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin stopped in front of his own house. He took a deep breath before knocking. He hoped she was fine.

His mother was inside, preparing some food.

"Merlin" She cried as she saw him. The warlock smiled and hugged her. It had been so long since he'd seen her last time. He hadn't been home since Ealdor had been attacked and Arthur had helped him fight against the thieves. And Morgana. Morgana had been there, as well.

"Hello, mum"

"I want you to come with me. I know you don't want, but it's too dangerous to stay here. They'd found out I'm a sorcerer. I don't want to start a war and I can't lose you."

"Merlin, I don't think they will try to harm me. Arthur won't…" Merlin cut her.

"He's afraid of magic. They all are. He doesn't trust me anymore."

"You should talk with him" His mother tried to convince him not to give up on their friendship. "I've seen you together. Such friendship can't be broken so easily."

"Maybe, but first I want to know you are far away from any danger. "

"He won't" Merlin cut her.

"At least for a while. You should stay with me for a while. Then you can go back to Ealdor. Please!"

"Fine. But just for a while. I love my village and as much as I love you I can't enjoy this type of life."

The warlock took her by her hand and then they disappeared into a whirlpool of fire and dust.

* * *

What Merlin hadn't known was that Arthur had been spying on him all this time. He hadn't known any other place Merlin would go and the king had just so many questions to ask.

At first, he'd been happy to see Merlin safe and sound. However, it made him afraid as well. Merlin's wounds were serious and the fact that the warlock looked as if he'd never lost a drop of blood caused Arthur to question everything he'd thought about his servant.

Yet the king realized another thing as well. Merlin was afraid of him. Arthur wanted to be furious for Merlin thinking him capable of hurting an innocent person, but… not even Arthur knew what he was capable of. He didn't know what he would do when he would be face to face with Merlin. So he didn't dare to come out.

He listened to the conversation. It hurt him to know his friendship with Merlin was gone forever. He wished he could blame Merlin. After all, he was the one who'd lied to him. But seeing Merlin afraid of him, afraid of what his people could made him see things differently. Merlin could have told him sooner. He could have never told him. He would have never been able to accept it.

Then he noticed Merlin disappear and Arthur realized that it was his last chance of clarifying everything with Merlin. So he threw himself in the whirlpool of fire, unaware of the consequences his decision might have.

* * *

They arrived in front of a small wooden house. From there one could see the great castle. Hunith was amazed by it beauty.

"I thought you'd prefer a little house. However, you can come and live in the castle if you want. Anyway, you will have anything you want here. I will come to visit you everyday. I'll send someone to take care of you." Merlin spoke. He felt it was wrong to let her live in an ordinary house when she could be treated as a queen in the castle. Yet it was her decision to make.

"Merlin, it's fine. I love this house and I'd rather I do something useful here than have a servant looking after me."

"But,mother."

"If you want to make me happy." Merlin nodded. "Now go back to your duties."

It was already late, but Merlin had to speak with Morgana. He'd completely forgotten he'd asked Aithusa yo bring her to him. He only hoped it would go well.

* * *

Arthur wandered around. He'd separated from Merlin and his Hunith and he had no idea where he was.

He could see a great castle in front of his eyes. It shone in the moonlight, emanating a certain sense of security and coziness that Arthur couldn't explain.

The castle was surrounded by a beautiful lake. It was lit by thousands of sparkles that danced over the water. There, on the other side of the lake, Arthur saw a small village. The houses were small, but new and couzy.

Arthur stopped in front of one of those houses and knocked….

* * *

It was late when Merlin finally arrived. He changed some words with Aithusa, who'd been waiting for him outside the castle.

Sometimes, he felt that the young dragoness could read his mind.

"Good you're back." The dragoness spoke. "I was worried you'd do something stupid." Merlin said nothing. He only smiled. "Morgana is fine. You better speak with her tomorrow." The warlock nodded gently.

"Thank you, Aithusa." The young dragoness bowed and then she flew up towards the bridge. It was her favorite spot.


End file.
